Bezsenność
by Grey1807
Summary: Co się dzieje, gdy Jose podczas pobytu w Seattle nie może zasnąć? Co gorsza, co się dzieje, gdy przyłapuje Anastasię i Christiana w nieodpowiedniej sytuacji?


POV Jose

Leżę na wielkim wygodnym łóżku w jednej z wielu sypialni w ogromnym apartamencie Christiana Grey'a. Przeraża mnie bogactwo tego człowieka. Niczego tu nie brakuje.

Nie mogę spać, muszę przetrawić informacje z dzisiejszego dnia, wieczora... A jest o czym myśleć.

Czekałem na wczorajsze spotkanie z Aną cały tydzień, od czwartku - dnia, w którym odbyła się moja wystawa i w którym ostatnio się z nią widziałem. Przez cały ten czas miałem nadzieję, że może ten związek z Grey'em jest tylko tymczasowy, że znudzi się nią i ją zostawi, a wtedy ja mógłbym dostać szansę i ją "pocieszyć"... Nie sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak on mógłby zainteresować się przeciętną dziewczyną z Portland.

Ona miała być moja! Mieliśmy zostać kimś więcej niż przyjaciele! Po skończeniu studiów chciałem się przeprowadzić do Seattle i rozpocząć poważne próby ułożenia mojego związku z nią... A teraz? Wszystko chuj strzelił. Muszę słuchać jej jęków, mając pełną świadomość tego, że pod moją sypialnią Christian ją bezceremonialnie pieprzy. Kurwa.

Byłem dziś taki szczęśliwy, że nie musiałem spędzać czasu w towarzystwie Grey'a. Naprawdę upłynął mi on miło z Aną... i później też z Kate. Ale gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że jego pieprzony śmigłowiec miał wypadek, miałem okazję przekonać się jak bardzo zależy jej na Christianie. Nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Chciałem sprawić, by na jej twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech, ale wtedy już wiedziałem, że tylko Grey może tego dokonać. Wiedziałem, że ona naprawdę go kocha.

Słyszę jak krzyczy, kurwa co on jej aż takiego robi?

- Chodź, Ana - warczy Grey. - Oddaj mi się kochanie.

- Och, Christian. - jęczy - Christian!

Ja pierdolę nie zniosę tego więcej. Chwytam dwie leżące na zagłówku łóżka poduszki i zatykam sobie nimi uszy. Z całej siły przyciskam je do głowy, by odpłynąć w ocean moich niespokojnych myśli, niespełnionych marzeń i oczekiwań. A wszystko przez tego faceta. Nienawidzę go.

* * *

><p>Budzę się nagle z mojej krótkiej drzemki. Ziewam patrząc na zegarek - 03;25. Cóż, wygląda na to, że już nie zasnę, głowę mam zbyt ciężką od problemów.<p>

Odgłosy z dobiegające wcześniej z dołu ustały. Z jakiegoś powodu czuję ulgę choć to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Chyba już nic nie uleczy mojego złamanego serca.

Nagle odczuwam ogromne pragnienie - zaschło mi w ustach. Chyba będę musiał udać się do kuchni po coś do picia. Niechętnie wstaję z łóżka kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jeszcze raz zatrzymuję się przy szklanej ścianie podziwiając panoramę Seattle. To naprawdę piękne miasto, zwłaszcza nocą i zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy można podziwiać je z tak dużej wysokości.

Idę w przytłumionym świetle korytarza, gdy nagle słyszę ciche kliknięcie zamka drzwi. Cały się zjerzam. Kto to może być? Przykucam przy barierce na samym szczycie schodów, tak, by nie było mnie widać. Moim oczom okazuję się Ana. O kurwa... Półnaga Ana.

Jest ubrana w za duży T-shirt (domyślam się, że Grey'a i to nie jest przyjemna myśl). Włosy ma cudownie potargane, a jej boskie nogi są widoczne w całej okazałości. Jej widok w tej chwili podnieca mnie jak nic innego. O rany... Przeciąga się, a koszulka, którą ma na sobie podwija się ukazując część jej niezłego tyłka. Tłumię jęk, gdy podchodzi do kuchennej wyspy i pochyla się, by wziąć szklankę i sok.

Jestem w nią tak zapatrzony, że zupełnie nie dostrzegam kiedy pojawia się Grey. Odczuwam wściekłość, gdy mój wzrok śledzi jego wygłodniałe palce, które łapią Anastasię za biodra pociągając ją do jego widocznej pod materiałem spodni erekcji. Krzyczy zaskoczona, ale zaraz potem z jej ust wydobywa się jęk, gdy orientuje się w sytuacji. Natychmiast zaczyna się o niego ocierać. Agh...!

- Och, Ana. - Grey wzdycha po czym łapie ją za włosy i ciągnie w jego stronę. Zaczyna obsypywać pocałunkami jej szyję. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że gdzieś idziesz? - pyta chrapliwie i przygryza jej ucho.

Boże, czy muszę być świadkiem tego wszystkiego? "Jose, w każdej chwili możesz wstać, wrócić się do swojej sypialni i zapomnieć, że w ogóle coś takiego widziałeś" upomina mnie moja podświadomość. Jednak istnieje coś co sprawia, że nie mogę ruszyć się z miejsca i obserwuję jak zafascynowany kobietę moich marzeń w towarzystwie tego sukinsyna.

- Nie chciałam cię budzić - odpowiada równie drżącym głosem. - Poza tym - odwraca się i umieszcza pocałunek na środku jego umięśnionej klatki piersiowej - uważam, że należy ci się dawka pożądnego snu, po całym tym... wysiłku - lekko się rumieni - i ogólnie ciężkim dniu. - Powstrzymuję się, żeby nie prychnąć.

- Osobiście uważam, że jest mi potrzebna porządna dawka ciebie - przesuwa swoje ręce na jej tyłek ściskając go mocno - panno Steele, a już niedługo... pani Grey - dodaje ciszej pocierając swoim nosem o jej nos.

Co kurwa?! Zaręczyny? Jak to?! Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Czy ona... Och! Już tego za wiele, ledwo kontroluję swoje emocje. Mam ochotę wstać, wrzeszczeć i porzucać jakimiś przedmiotami, zrobić wszystko, by wyładować swoją frustrację. Jestem taki zły... Taki zły, wręcz wściekły, a jednocześnie bezsilny i załamany. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem w sobie takiej mieszanki negatywnych uczuć.

- Mmm... powtórz to - prosi Ana.

- Pani Grey, pani Grey, pani Anastasia Grey - i wtedy ona atakuje jego usta z taką łapczywością jakiej u nie jeszcze nie widziałem. Szczerze mówiąc zdumiewa mnie jej ciemniejsza strona osobowości.

Jej ręka sunie po brzuchu Christiana, by dostać się do jego męskości. Wsuwa swoje magiczne palce pod gumkę jego szarych dresów i dalej... mogę sobie już tylko wyobrazić co robi, a jego reakcja tylko mnie w tym upewnia. Podsadza ją na wyspie kuchennej i popycha tak, że Ana leży na plecach z rękoma przy głowie i kaskadą kasztanowych włosów wokół niej. Szybko pozbawia ją T-shirtu, a ja mam okazję podziwiać jej cycki.

- Jesteś tak cholernie piękna. - Zachwyca się Grey delikatnie ją całując. - Moja - szepcze i bez ostrzeżenia pakuje się w nią, głęboko. Ana w ekstazie odrzuca głowę do tyłu i krzyczy:

- O Boże... Tak! - A on zaczyna się poruszać coraz szybciej i mocniej ściskając, ugniatając i liżąc jej piersi.

- Jesteś moja - powtarza.

- Tak - dyszy - twoja. Och, Christian, pieprzysz mnie tak dobrze. - On znów jęczy pociągając ją do pocałunku.

Jestem zaszokowany. Naprawdę. Nie wiem co myśleć. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ta sama Ana, którą znałem jeszcze tak dobrze zaledwie przed tygodniem. Niesamowite jest to jak on ją zmienił w tak krótkim czasie. A może zawsze taka była?

Dziesięć minut później Grey leży na niej z twarzą między jej piersiami, oddychając głęboko, dostosowując oddech tak samo jak Ana, która przeczesuje palcami jego włosy:

- Kocham twoje włosy - mruczy. Ten wypuszcza trochę śmiechu. I podnosi na nią wzrok.

- Ach tak? - mruży oczy co wywołuje u niej chichot. - A ja kocham cię całą, bez wyjątku - uśmiecha się do niej nieśmiało.

- Ja ciebie też Christianie, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - odpowiada Anastasia i znów zaczynają to, co dopiero skończyli, a dla mnie to ostatnie zdanie jest stuprocentowym potwierdzeniem moich najgorszych obaw.


End file.
